The Dreamer and The Dragon
by Glittery Dream
Summary: She is a Dreamer. He is a Dragon. What happens when their two world collide? A Draco Malfoy Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

The Dreamer and The Dragon

A Draco Malfoy Love Story

By: Glittery Dream

Violet Rose Starlight brushed back her wavy, auburn hair and prepared for a regular day in the middle of summer. She wore a vintage purple shirt with a gold owl on it and jean shorts. After making her bed and straightening her closet, she heard a scream.

"Violet, there is something pecking on my window!" Violet's mom yelled with fright.

"Coming…" Violet responded.

She zoomed down the stairs her hair flowing behind her like a cape.

A weird pecking noise was the least of Violet's worrys. Her whole life had been pretty strange. Just last week she had made a girl who was teasing her,hair turn red. Violet was used to the teasing. She always daydreamed. Sometimes her dreams would take her to strange places like sun-kissed valleys and frozen caves where icicles hung from the roof. Basically everyone who knew her called her Dreamer and although the nickname was supposed to be insult, Violet thought it fit her personality perfectly.

The second Violet entered her family's sparkling clean kitchen, a big gray owl with fluffy feathers flew in and landed on the counter.

"Shoo I just cleaned" Violet's Mom said to the owl after getting over the shock. Ignoring her Mom's comments, Violet noticed a small envelope attached the Owl's leg with brown thread. Violet slowly made her way over to the owl careful not to startle it, the last thing she needed was more feathers in the kitchen. After unattaching what appeared to be a letter, the owl took off leaving a trail of feathers behind it.

Violet looked down at the envelope and read the neat, slanted handwriting.

Miss Violet Rose Starlight

1409 Berkman Drive

London, England

Violet gasped. Who knew where she lived and owned an Owl. No One.

"Are you going to open it?" Her Mom asked after a minute.

"Of Course" She responded. She turned the envelope around, opened it, unfolded the paper inside and began to read:

Dear Miss Starlight,

I am pleased to tell you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Inclosed are the items you will need to buy. Because you are muggle-born we will asume you are coming and no owl back will be begins September 1 at platform 9 ¾.

Your's Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Violet almost screamed. How could she possibly be a witch. Was someone pranking Her? She heard her mom muttering to herself.

"What do you think?" Violet asked casually hiding all her doubt inside. She was good at hiding emotions.

"I don't know Violet" Her mom responded quietly, "My mom was a , my sister got those genes. I'm just a regular person. How could you be one too?" And then she went back to muttering to herself.

" Can I go?" Violet asked expectantly.

"Of Course. This is a big privilege. I will talk it over with your dad and tommorow we will get your supplies." With that finalized, Violet's mom hurried out of the kitchen to contemplate.

Violet twisted her hair around her finger and went to her room to think.

A/N: Please make suggestions. I need to know what house to put Violet in. Thanks! - Glittery Dream


	2. Chapter 2

The Dreamer and The Dragon

A Draco Malfoy Love Story

Chapter 2

"Violet, wake up" Violet's Mom's shrill voice cut through the darkness causing her to shudder. She looked at her clock 6:00 am it read bright and clear. For a split second Violet wondered why the heck her mom was waking her up this early. And, then it all came crashing back like a tsunami. Violet had gotten an acceptance letter from a school for Witches and Wizards called Grandma and her Aunt were Witches. Her mom was taking her wizard/school shopping today.

"Violet hurry up!" Her mom hollered up.

"Coming." She muttered and then slowly got out of bed.

After Dressing in skinny jeans and a pale pink tanktop, putting her hair in a messy bun and eating breakfast. Violet and her Mom were on a train to a small shopping area. When they arrived nothing seemed unusual. That was until Violet's mom led her through a pub and into an alley.

"We have to wait here for a wizarding family to come and open the door" Violet's mom proclaimed.

" Mom… It's a brick wall how on Earth does it open?" Violet responded.

"Like this" a strange, arrogant, sly voice said from behind her. Violet turned around to see a family of three. The child, a boy ,who seemed to be Violet's age, was the one who spoke. The sun seemed to glisten off his blonde, almost white hair. With the flick of his wand and a mutter of a spell, The brick wall opened revealing a busy mob of wizards and witches shopping. There were big buildings and small ones. The overall sight was amazing.

"Awesome!" Violet muttered.

"Let me guess, you are a mudblood" The boy responded.

Violet had no Earthly clue what a "Mudblood" was but, the way the blond boy spat it out she assumed it was an insult.

" Now now Draco," The tall man with long blond hair said to the boy. Violet assumed "Draco" was the boy's name, "We have better things to do than insult filthy mudbloods." With that the family of three strutted off into what appeared to be Diagon Alley, at least that's what the sign said.

"Ok…," Violet's Mom replied, "Let's get your supplies!"

With that they headed off into Diagon Alley. After getting all the boring stuff such as supplies and robes, Violet headed north to Magical Menagerie. Violet had wanted a pet forever and now she could finally have one! She was overjoyed! When she walked in the first thing that caught her eye was a white cat with a pink bow and deep gray eyes. It was love at first sight. She payed for the cat with a few galleons they got at Gringotts and walked out the front door. She was so busy thinking of names for the cat that she didn't notice the blond boy until they bumped into each other.

"Sorry" They muttered before looking at each other. She never noticed that Draco had deep startling gray eyes. Then again, she had only seen him once before so, it wasn't that big of a deal, but still.

"Nevermind," Draco said,"It's just you a puny, wannabe mudblood"

"Nevermind," Violet responded," It's just the blond haired freak who goes around acting cool when he truly is the opposite"

Draco smiled and helped Violet up.

"You got spunk, I like it, I hope you get Slytherin." Draco said.

Then he turned around and strutted off not even bothering to tell Violet what Slytherin was.

A/N: Please comment which house Violet Should be in


End file.
